Uncertainty
"Uncertainty" is a song by 404 that is an outtake from we don't deserve what we've been given. The song was released as a single on October 27, 2019 alongside another outtake "Blackest Burden." Background The song was originally intended as the opening track to we don't deserve what we've been given., making "Gone Spirits" track 2. Upon recording the vocals, Louis decided to scrap the song and have "Gone Spirits" as the opener instead. "Uncertainty" was scrapped from the album only a week before the album released, and the vocal mixing for the song was never actually finished (leaving the official single version of the song partially unmixed). Lyrics so i'm the one who's always important thorn in paw or like the cracks in porcelain to take a spike and dig it through the connection i thought there'd be two at the section but i take it alone point of pride as i take you back home and i sit and wait for another day to play pretend of acceptance and i don't wanna be the one who's gonna let you down i don't wanna be the one to tell you i don't wanna be the one who's gonna let you down i don't wanna be the one to tell you i don't wanna be the one who's gonna let you down i don't wanna be the one to tell you i don't wanna be the one who's gonna let you down i don't wanna be the one to tell you fine so this is what it means to be dulled to shoot the shit when the shit gets old but i still have all of my life ahead to reflect on the regrettable words i said and the actions i took or refused to take and you look ahead but some of our futures are fake and i don't wanna be the one who's gonna let you down i don't wanna be the one to tell you i don't wanna be the one who's gonna let you down i don't wanna be the one to tell you i don't wanna be the one who's gonna let you down i don't wanna be the one to tell you i don't wanna be the one who's gonna let you down i don't wanna be the one to tell you have you ever made a promise that you knew you couldn't keep then when you break it, is it really so bad because you never meant it anyway and that's the excuse i'm going with i found some kind of best decision and i just don't think you need to know this so okay, i admit i'm fucked up and you don't deserve to be lied to but i've done way worse before and you just never found out and i don't wanna when everyone's counting on you everyone's counting on you everyone's counting on you everyone's counting on you everyone's counting on you everyone's counting on you everyone's counting on you and you let them down every fucking time i'm done with the lies if this is how it pays back in the end i am crawling on the floor here, man, i'm fucked up in the head after all ordeals are over, i just feel like i've lost myself as you remain certain of one thing you call yourself i'm gonna have to be the one who's gonna let you down but I don't wanna be the one to tell you i don't wanna be the one who's gonna let you down i don't wanna be the one to tell you i don't wanna be the one who's gonna let you down i don't wanna be the one to tell you i don't wanna be the one who's gonna let you down i don't wanna be the one to tell you Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:B-Sides